no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (BioShocked)
Pilot is the first episode of BioShocked. Plot In Rapture, a 25 year old man named Issac Marrow and an Alpha Big Daddy subject Vulkin are in their own tough battles, but they both lose. They both then found an EYE teleporter, but what will it take them too? Transcript (It starts off in Rapture, Issac is being chased by an army of Splicers and Security bots) Issac: Oh god! * He then uses his Sonic Boom Plasmid to knock the enemies back, but they still keep on going) Leadhead Splicer 1: We are gonna get that buffoon! Spider Splicer: You cannot escape from us! Leadhead Splicer: We will make you into swiss cheese! Issac: No! Stay back! * He uses the Tommy gun, but runs out of bullets* Damn it! Out of Bullets! * Checks his EYE* And... out of EYE too... ( Issac then gets shot relentlessly by all the Splicers and bots, and gets stabbed by the Spider Splicers, leaving him severely injured) Issac: GAH!!!! Ugh... no... more.... aid kits.... must.... es... escape.... * He then crawls over to a table and finds a EYE teleporter* Wh... what's this? * He then touches it and teleports* ( It then cuts to a Are where Vulkin is at) Vulkin: * Turns his arm into a machine gun and shoots all the Splicers* Nobody hurts the little sisters! Ah... alright little one... let's go get some more ADAM. Little Sister: Okay daddy. ( He then picks the Little Sister up, and as he's walking, a Big Sister comes and screeches) Little Sister: Big Sister is mad... Vulkin: Oh jeez! Okay run I got this! * He turns his arm into a drill and dashes into the Big Sister, but misses* wait... where did she go? Big Sister: * Screeches and lashes onto Vulkin, draining him with the ADAM needle, making him feel dizzy and faint* ( He then gets revived by the Vita Chamber) Vulkin: Alright... i'm back! Now wh... * Looks around* Hey! Where is the little sister and the big sister? Little Sister: * Looks at Vulkin* You're the worst daddy ever! Vulkin: Oh come on... that big sister was tough to fight... Little Sister 2: I hope we find a new and better daddy! Vulkin: Oh no.... I lost respect.... * Walks away sadly and sighs* I wish I could get out of this horrible place.... ( As Vulkin continues to walk, he finds an EYE teleporter) Vulkin: Hmmm... what's this? * He touches it then gets teleported to where Issac is at* ( The two then landed on the shore, Vulkin looks around and then looks at Issac, who's severely injured) Vulkin: Oh my... SIR!!! Issac: Gag....... Uagh.... help... * He looks at Vulkin then screams* AH!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! Vulkin: It's okay, it's okay, I won't hurt you... i'm a good Big Daddy... i'm just gonna heal you * Uses a first aid kit on him* There.... better? Issac: Yes... thank you... Vulkin: You're welcome. And also, what's your name? Issac: I'm Issac Marrow. And you are? Vulkin: Vulkin... * Puts out hand* Issac: Well... nice to meet you Vulkin* Grabs it and shakes it* Vulkin: Nice to meet you too Issac. But anyways, where are we? Issac: I don't know... I think we're in the real world. Vulkin: So... we're finally out of Rapture? Issac: Yup, and that means we can explore peacefully! Vulkin: But... what about the little sisters? What if a huge threat tries to take over them and Rapture? Issac: Well.... shoot.... but let's try to explore this world before we try to go back to Rapture okay? Vulkin: Sounds like a plan... Issac: Alright... let's go! Trivia This is how Vulkin and Issac meet each other. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:BioShocked Category:Episodes Category:Pilots